fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
A Lost Claus/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster’s Front Yard / Foster’s Foyer' episode begins on a beautiful snowy day, Mac is walking down the street and each house he passes by is all decorated for Christmas. He arrives at the Foster's gate, sliding on ice, and walks into Foster’s. Each of the imaginary friends and Madame Foster are getting ready for Christmas. Coco lays her eggs containing Christmas ornaments. Wilt is decorating the tree with candy canes, but finds the box empty. WILT: Huh? Where'd they go? BLOO: mouth is full of candy canes I don't know. walks away MADAME FOSTER: Foster is making a popcorn string for the tree but pricks herself with the needle pricks herself with the needle]'' Ouch! Dagnamit! herself again Ouch! Dagnamit!'' walks downs the stairs with red ribbons around his horns and a wreath on his belt. He hangs a mistletoe on his right horn. EDUARDO: Merry Christmas, everybody! runs down the stairs, grabs Bloo and starts kissing him. BLOO: Ew! Ew! No! Ew! jumps off and Eduardo starts chasing him MAC: Merry Christmas Eve! BLOO, EDUARDO, WILT, AND COCO: Mac! and Coco take off Mac's coat and hat, Bloo hides behind Mac. Eduardo kisses him on the head, leaving part of his hair sticking up. WILT: Come on in, Mac! We saved the star for you! Is that okay? MAC: Are you kidding? Of course it's o.. picks him up Whoa! places the star on top of the tree EVERYBODY: Yay!!! WILT: puts Mac down on the floor I'm sorry but I'm so excited! COCO: Coco! Coco! Coco! Co! WILT: That's right! 'Cause tomorrow is our first Christmas with Mac and Bloo! EDUARDO: Mac and Bloo and talks in Spanish WILT: This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, this is going to be the worst Christmas ever! Herriman walks in with bills in his hands Where is Miss Frances? WILT: Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. H. I think she went out. MR. HERRIMAN: his foot Oh, for goodness sake! Probably out holiday shopping again I suppose! She's neglected to pay these utility bills on time just like she did last December! The world does not stop turning for the holidays you know! She should expect to find a good talking-to under the tree this year! Hmph! away and slams the door MAC: Wow, I didn't know Mr. Herriman was such a Scrooge. WILT: helps an imaginary friend place ornaments on the tree Oh, he's not so bad. He gets a little stressed, but every year he makes sure there's just enough money to get every friend in the house one whole Christmas present. BLOO: out the candy canes What?! One present?! But Moishe said we'd get eight. MOISHE: No. I said I get eight. BLOO: You can't be serious. Just one? Isn't that like against the law or something? WILT: Well, Bloo, Foster's doesn't have a lot of money to... BLOO: interrupts Call the police! Bring in the National Guard! Contact the CIA! This crime must be... MAC: Bloo, aren't you forgetting someone? Bloo: Yeah, the army, the navy, the air for... grabs Bloo to stop MAC: Santa! Remember all the stuff you got from him last year? Now, he'll bring all your presents to Foster's. BLOO: Oh, right. I forgot all about... Santa Claus comes in through the door IMAGINARY SANTA #1: Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! MAC AND BLOO: gasps Santa! BLOO: and Bloo bow to him Oh, great one! You humble us with your presence! MAC: Have we known of your visit, sir? We would've had cookies and milk out already. Oh, most noble elf. IMAGINARY SANTA #1: Boys, boys, there's no need for such fanfare. picks up Mac and Bloo Why don't you tell me what I want to bring you tomorrow. MAC: Oh, your majesty, we couldn't. We.... BLOO: A new gamesphere? IMAGINARY SANTA #1: You got it. then, another Santa Claus bursts in IMAGINARY SANTA #2: Hey! Don't listen to that imposter, boys! Tell me what you want for Christmas! was surprised to see two Santa Clauses BLOO: A mountain bike! IMAGINARY SANTA #2: It's yours! IMAGINARY SANTA #1: I'll top that! Mac and Bloo on the floor How about a snow mobile! BLOO: Oh, that's good! What have you got? IMAGINARY SANTA #2: Dune buggy? BLOO: Not bad. And how do you feel about that? IMAGINARY SANTA #1: Uh, Lightsword! IMAGINARY SANTA #2: Those don't even exist! IMAGINARY SANTA #1: It's called Christmas magic, you fraud! two Santas began punching and fighting each other. Mac and Bloo watch MAC: Two Santas? I... FRANKIE: the door with a large group of imaginary Santas This way, fellas. IMAGINARY SANTAS: Merry Christmas! Ho-ho-ho! each imaginary Santa walk in, they appear to be in different shape and size FRANKIE: two Santa keep punching and fighting until Frankie gets between them Alright, break it up! All Santas please follow the signs to Mr. Herriman's office to fill out your paperwork! Single file, please! Single file, p... I SAID SINGLE FILE! Thank you! sighs Every dang year. I tell ya. to Mac ''Hey, Mac. Merry Christmas! ''was speechless at what he just saw Eve! MAC: Huh? What? How? Were those all...? FRANKIE: Yep. Imaginary Santas. Kids get so excited about Christmas tons of these guys get imagined. It happens every year. MAC: So, none of these guys were the real Santa? FRANKIE: Pfft! As much as my great Aunt Fanny. MAC: Well, what does that mean? FRANKIE: Oh, nothing. Listen, Mac, if you see the real Santa Claus, tell him I want magical self-cleaning toilets for Christmas. leaves, but gives Mac a wink. In Mr. Herriman's office, the group of imaginary Santas are being crowded up, shouting and complaining MR. HERRIMAN: You're not helping, Master Blooregard! gets kicked out MAC: That guy in the parade on TV who got me that bike last year. BLOO: Dude, I am going to score tomorrow morning! MAC: Bloo, no you're not! BLOO: But all those Santas... MAC: Weren't real!! BLOO: Well, one of them could've been... MAC: No, they're all fakes! None of them can give you anything! BLOO: But... but then the real one... MAC: That's just it, Bloo! I don't think there is a Santa Claus! is surprised Act 2 'Scene 2: Bloo's Bedroom' is curled up in a beetle position in Bloo's room after realizing there's no Santa MAC: There's no Santa. Eh... No Santa. on his side Eh... No Santa. shivers BLOO: This is a travesty! This is the most catastrophic, cataclysmic, cata... cata... cata-awful occurrence this world has ever known!! Do you realize what this means?! MAC: It means that everything in the world is a lie!!! sobs BLOO: Um, no! It means I get one crummy gift this year! And you know it's gonna be lame because it's from Herriman! He's probably gonna get me socks! Socks Mac. SOCKS!!! No! No! I refuse to accept it. Santa's real! Real I tell you! MAC: Just think about it. Nothing about Santa makes any logical sense. Man, I'm so stupid! I actually believed that a huge fat guy can get his big behind down a chimney. I totally bought at someone could miraculously travel around the world in just one night. I mean, geez! That's just so totally bogus! Even with magic deer! And as such a total bonehead, I completely fell for it that someone that lives in the North Pole has some resources to manufacture and produce brand name toys. And not get his jolly red suit... slaps him Ow! BLOO: Mac Get a hold of yourself!! I'm not going to give up Santa without a fight! And neither will you! shakes Mac Do you hear me?! MAC: dizzy Yes, just stop shaking me! BLOO: Mac Come on. We're going to conduct a few experiments. walks with dizziness. The scene cuts to Mac and Bloo walking outside of Foster's in snowwear Alright, Mac. I'm gon disprove your theories 'Scene 3: Foster’s Front Yard' to be added 'Scene 4: Rooftop' to be added 'Scene 5: Mall' KIDS: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Manager: a to do list and pointing at Coco You Lied to me! You aren't really Santa Claus! You're fired! all the way home 'Scene 6: Sidewalk/Foster's Front Yard' Mac: Coco, I said I was sorry! You're never going to speak to me again? But I didn't know that you needed that job to pay out your vacation home. 'Scene 7: Foster’s Foyer/Front Yard' setting is black and white and at night. Bloo breaks free of a snow globe he was trapped in, then unplugs the Christmas lights of a house, disappointing those who were looking at it. Mac throws away a turkey Duchess was trying to cut while Red look on. They walk off sadly. Goo draws a tear on a reindeer prop. Bloo, Mac, and Goo pop out of the gifts belonging to Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. Mr. Herriman chops down a tree. Silence, the ringing Turn off all the lights Stop all the singing No dinner tonight Come shed a tear for wishes unanswered Give back your gifts, for Christmas is cancelled Chop down the tree, for Christmas is cancelled Act 3 Scene 8: Waiting Room the night, Bloo is near the chimney still waiting for Santa and Eduardo is still stuck BLOO: One present! It's just so wrong! *'Eduardo': Azul! I'm trying to sleep! Remember, he knows when you're awake! *'Bloo': Look, Ed. Stop being selfish. I'm only getting one stinking present! *'Moishe': Eight. *'Bloo': Shut it, Moishe. *''begins gobbling up the cookies and milk that was meant for Santa'' *'Bloo': You know, isn't there some Christmas story about some guy who is a stingy stooge our something? *'Eduardo': gasps Are you eating Santa's cookies? Azul, be good for goodness sake! *'Bloo': Yeah, it was about this old dude who was like all rich and his really poor family dressed up as ghosts and scared him into giving them a really big goose. *'Eduardo': snores Bloo, I cannot hear you. I am asleep. snores I am having my visions of my sugarplum. snores *'Bloo': Thanks, Eduardo. *'Eduardo': snores I no naughty like him, Santa. I sleeping. Listen. snores *''Herriman is sleeping in his room when suddenly the door opens and a shadow creeps inside.'' *'Bloo' like a ghost *'Mr. Herriman': scared What was that? *'Bloo': a ghostly voice Mr. Herriman.... *'Mr. Herriman': scared Who... Who's there? *'Bloo': a ghostly voice It's me... You're old business partner... *'Mr. Herriman': Who? *''hops in Mr. Herriman's bed dressed as a hippie and holding a guitar'' *'Bloo': Bob Marley! *''Herriman hides in his covers'' *'Mr. Herriman': Wait, don't you mean Jacob Mar... *'Bloo': Nevermind! Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts and they will teach you the true meaning of Christmas, man! *'Mr. Herriman': gulps *'Bloo': Wait here a sec. *''goes off and makes various noises while he is dressing up as one of the ghosts. He comes up on Mr. Herriman's bed in a Christmas present'' *'Bloo': I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! *'Mr. Herriman': A Christmas present? *'Bloo': That's what I said. What are you? Deaf? *'Mr. Herriman': Well, no. I just... *'Bloo': Silence! You have been a stingy cheapskate for far too long, Mr. Herriman. You must pull me up and spring forth more loot. For that is the true meaning of Christmas! If you don't do as I ask, this is what will happen... Wait, just another sec. *''goes off and makes various noises while he is dressing up as one of the ghosts. He comes up on Mr. Herriman's bed dressed as an alien robot'' *'Mr. Herriman': screams *'Bloo': I am the Ghost of Christmas Future! Beep-Bop-Boop! *'Mr. Herriman': No! *'Bloo': This is what Christmas will be like in the future! Beep-Bop! Dark and really scary! Full of robots and no presents! Bop-Boop! And it's because you're a tightwad, Mr. Herriman! Boop-Beep! *'Mr. Herriman': No, no! It's too horrible! to his knees Oh! Oh, please. Spirit, answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that will be? Or are they shadows of the things that may be? *'Bloo': Uh.... Sure, whatever! Beep-Bop! Just do what the ghosts tell you! Beep-Bop-Boop! Beep! *'Mr. Herriman': I'll do whatever you say! Tell me what you want! *'Bloo': Geez! Weren't you listening to the present guy? Beep! You shouldn't be spending Foster's money on one present. *'Mr. Herriman': Two presents then? *'Bloo': No! Beep-Bop! Two presents?! What's the matter with you?! Beep-Bop-Boop! *'Mr. Herriman': Please don't hurt me! I understand, Spirit. Not two presents. Not one present. *'Bloo': Right. One present is like totally unacceptable. Beep-Bop. *'Mr. Herriman': You don't want one present? *'Bloo': Exactly. I don't want one present. *'Mr. Herriman': Not one single present. Oh, the imaginary friends will be terribly disappointed. *'Bloo': No, they won't. Bop. They'll love it. Boop. Trust me. Beep-Bop. *''scene changes to Mac, who is in bed at home, tossing and turning in desperation to know the truth of Santa's existence'' *'Mac': Santa, I've really wanna believe you're out there. It's just that none of the evidence adds up. But I know that doesn't have to mean you're not there. I just need a sign. I need something that I know only you can do. I don't know what. It's just something... I know! If you are real, you'll bring me a present. Something really specific. That could be a sign, right? I don't even care what it is. It could even be something lame. Like underwear. I would be totally cool with underwear. Seriously, I would love underwear. That would be a perfect sign, Santa. Just so long I know it's from you. *''phone rings'' *'Mac': Santa? Bloo, what are you doing calling so late? You could've woke up my mom! What? What do you mean Herriman's canceled Christmas? Herriman throws out the Christmas tree He threw out all the decorations and gifts? Bloo, that's awful! Why did he do that? What? Ghosts told him to? That's ridiculous, Bloo. Presence and robots can't even become ghosts. Because you have to be alive in order to die and you bec... Wait a second. You did it, didn't you? Yes, you did! Do you even realize what a bad liar you are?! Ugh! Fine! sad Ok. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok, bye. up the phone This is the worst Christmas ever. Just a sign, Santa, please. Just a sign. *''goes to sleep. Back at Foster's, Bloo stands in the main room where the place is completely empty with no decorations or gifts. The next morning, Mac is sleeping in his bed until he hears a knock at the door.'' *'Mac's mother': Mac, honey, wake up. *'Terrence': Yeah, it's Christmas, dork! *'Mac's mother': Terrence. *''wakes up from his bed. He walks over to the window and sees the neighborhood covered in snow.'' *'Mac': All right, Santa, show me what you got. *'Mac's mother': Come on, Mac! *''comes out of his room and heads to the living room.'' *'Terrence': Come and get your presents from Santa, loser! *'Mac's mother': Yeah, hon, why don't you go first? *''walks over to the tree and looks nervously at the presents.'' *'Mac': Come on, Santa, show me what you got. Show me the underwear. *''opens the first present, but it turns out to be a toy rocket ship. He opens another as it turns out to be a baseball mitt and a baseball. Mac becomes very nervous and opens more presents. He goes crazy and starts to give up. But then he notices the last present under the tree. It was shaped like it was underwear.'' *'Mac': What's that one? *'Terrence': Hurry up, runt! I ain't got all day! *'Mac's mother': Terrence! Go ahead, sweetie. *''opens the last present, but, to his disappointment, it turns out to be toy guns that shoot little balls.'' *'Terrence': Awesome! a toy gun and shoots balls at Mac, cackling *'Mac': Good grief. *'Mac's mother': Mac, honey, what's the matter? Don't you like your presents? *'Mac': Oh. Yeah, they're great, mom. I got every toy and video game I wanted. It's just--well, what's a guy got to do to get some underwear around here?! *'Mac's mother': Your birthday! Maybe you'll get some for your birthday! And socks, too! *'Terrence': a ball at his mother and it falls in her coffee Sorry. *''scene changes to Mac walking down the streets, depressed.'' *'Mac': sighs So, that's it. There's no such thing as Santa Claus. I don't even know why I'm going to Foster's. Christmas was cancelled, I won't even be able to see three of my best friends, and with no presents, Bloo's going to be a big, fat pain. *''arrives at the gate of Foster's with all of the Christmas tuff thrown out by Mr. Herriman. He walks up to the front door.'' *'Mac': sighs This is the worst Christmas ever. the door and, to his surprise, Wilt appears *'Wilt': Mac! You almost missed the best Christmas ever! *''enters the house, and, to his surprise, everything is redecorated and each and every imaginary friend is unwrapping their gifts they got from Santa. Everyone is walking around with stockings full of gifts while one imaginary friend is playing Christmas music. Eduardo is kissing his new toys and Coco is popping bubble wrap.'' *'Eduardo': Señor Mac! *'Coco': Coco! *'Eduardo': and kisses Mac Feliz Navidad, Mac! *'Wilt': Merry Christmas! *'Coco': Coco, Coco! *'Mac': Wait a second. Wait a second. How did you two get here? *'Eduardo': Last night, when I was stuck in the chimney, something really big and mushy landed on my head, and--and--and--and it pushed me right through. *'Wilt': And I don't know what happened to me. One second, we were over Zimbabwe, and the next, we were suddenly home. It was a miracle. *'Mac': And Coco, I thought you weren't talking to me. *'Coco': Coco! Coco! Coco! Coco! *'Wilt': Her wrongful termination suit settled in her favor. *'Mac': Wow! That really is a miracle. *'Frankie': the phone Hello, officer? I'd like to report a burglary. Well, sort of, I mean, well, just listen. All the doors were locked, none of the windows are broken, but somehow, somebody broke into the house last night. Well, no, they didn't take anything. No. They actually left stuff. I know, it's really weird. *'Madame Foster': Mac a stocking Here you are, dearie. I finished it just in time. chuckles It's full of underwear for some reason. *'Mac': Underwear? out underwear from his stocking and looks around with a surprised expression on his face Does all this mean--I mean, maybe--it could have been-- *'Madame Foster': I told you the truth would make itself clear in time. chuckles *''belief is Santa is restored and makes a big smile on his face.'' *'Mac': pauses I just need to know one more thing. Bloo! Hey, Bloo! *''finds Bloo sitting on a pile of coal.'' *'Bloo': Not even one crummy present. *'Mac': Yes! Santa is real! rolls his eyes The real Santa Claus would never give somebody as naughty as you anything but coal! It's undeniable proof! Whoo-hoo! *'Frankie': There's only one possible explanation. *'Mac': Santa Claus! *''gives a smile on her face, realizing that Santa does exist. Bloo kicks a lump of coal and falls over.'' *'Bloo': Just you wait, Fat Man. One day, I shall have my vengeance! over *'camera zooms out as everyone in Foster's continue celebrating Christmas. *'Santa Claus': Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Post Credits Scene imaginary friends continue unwrapping their gifts. MR. HERRIMAN: as he runs down the stairs Please! I did as you asked, spirits! You cannot place blame on me for this merriment! Please, I cannot bear to suffer your wrath! I am your faithful servant! I tried! I tried! Oh, please! Haunt me no longer! back upstairs crying imaginary friends are confused at Mr. Herriman's behavior and shrug their shoulders. The resume unwrapping their presents. Category:Episode transcripts